


Yet what can I give him, give my heart

by Wolfsheart



Series: Holiday Prompt Series [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, There Is Only One Bed, Winter, Winter Solstice, holiday prompt fic, shoulder kisses, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: Logan had to get away from home for a bit, and in the middle of winter, he trekked to his lonely cabin, fully expecting to be completely alone for days, perhaps even weeks.  He didn't anticipate Scott showing up on his doorstep in the same state of needing to get away from home.
Relationships: Logan & Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Holiday Prompt Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082990
Comments: 27
Kudos: 45





	Yet what can I give him, give my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> From the [Holiday Prompt list on Tumblr](https://teadrinkingwolfgirl.tumblr.com/post/635183538254282752).
> 
> _From scottxlogan; Holiday prompts; #14 lol sounds like a fun idea! (14. Sofa bed)_
> 
> Also this fic and [And white the fading forests grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437450) reference the current events in the X-Men, Marauders, and even any of the current Loki series comments. However, the cloning aspect of that storyline (X-Men) is pretty annoying, so I don't write them as clones of themselves. That's why Scott's got all his scars still. 
> 
> And yeah, If you haven't picked up before, I'm not a Jean fan. I'll try not to overly indulge in trashing a fan favorite, but neither will I include her, or include her favorably. I'd apologize for it, but I'm not sorry. To each their own.

He came up to his lonely cabin in the middle of nowhere to get away from the after-holiday fuss. So many things had changed for the mutants over the years...the decades. Utopia had been them at their best in so many ways, and then he and Summers had fucked that up. And then the Avengers had fucked that up even more. 

And then the Phoenix had fucked that up. 

Logan could go in circles with how many of them had destroyed the peace they'd find, always having it yanked away from them just as soon as they settled into it. 

Well, this season, Logan escaped to his old familiar haunt, not because he didn't love that dysfunctional family back home. It was because he loved them too much and thought that if he'd stayed in the midst of all that cheer and togetherness, something was bound to come in and break it again. Not that everyone was there anyway. Kitty, _Kate_ , was off with her girlfriend, and the Popsicle was off in the same place with his boyfriend, and while Logan certainly was no prude or homophobe, he would still have to get used to two of his kids growing up and at long last, settling into the comfort of healthy relationships. 

He was just about to start cooking supper for himself – something simple: steak, eggs, biscuits from a can that were already set in one pan – when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Logan realized before he could crack a single egg that someone was outside. He heard the roar of a motorcycle outside where there shouldn't be one. 

Middle of Nowhere wasn't just an exaggeration to Logan. He liked his cabin to stay undiscovered, and someone had gone and discovered it without invitation. Growling, he set down the salt and pepper he was about to season the massive porterhouse with and stalked to the door. Just as the first rap of knuckles touched the old wood, Logan yanked the door opened. 

"What the fuck do you want?" he snarled and then blinked in shock at the familiar face.

The obscenely handsome familiar face that bore two days scruff on it. 

"And you wonder why people think you're an asshole," Scott snapped back. He brushed his gloved fingers through his hair, knocking away a fresh layer of snowflakes that fluttered to the ground like fine glitter. 

"Sorry, Scott. Didn't expect ta see your face out here. What are ya doing here? Everything okay back...with everyone?" 

Logan realized he was being rude and stepped back away from the door, gesturing one heavy paw toward the inside of his cabin to invite Scott inside. He watched his teammate and friend kick off the rest of the snow from his boots before entering the cabin, and he quickly closed and locked the door again, shutting out the rest of the world. 

"Make yourself at home, Slim. Warm up a bit. I was about to make some supper. Want something?" Logan replied as he walked over to the fireplace long enough to toss two more lots on, poking them into place with the iron then he headed back to the open kitchen to keep setting up his evening's repast.

"I don't want to impose, Logan. I just...didn't even think..." 

"Shut the fuck up, Summers, and quit sayin' dumb ass shit before ya even start," he barked at the other mutant. "I'm makin' supper. Steak an' eggs, and the steak's big enough for the both of us, and I've got plenty of eggs. Lady up the road has a dozen or more chickens, an' as soon as she saw my truck, she brought over a big basket of 'em," he explained. "I brought up a couple of ice chests full to see me through, and there's always huntin' if it seems we run low. Now get yourself a beer and relax, and I'll have this cooked up soon enough." 

Scott should've known better than to start into that old self-deprecating line of talk around Logan. He hadn't spoken like this in a long time. He'd stopped when Emma finally convinced him that he wasn't responsible for the entire world, and therefore, he wasn't responsible for every fuck up. He gave Logan a nod and tugged off his gloves and jacket, setting them on a chair out of the way. He walked the eight steps from just inside the door to the kitchen and found a beer in the fridge, which he set near the counter and popped off the cap against the edge, tossing the cap into the trash. On the way over to the old Formica table, Scott took a big drink then set the bottle on the scratched up surface as he dropped into one of the chairs. 

"Thanks, Logan. I appreciate this. You could've shut the door in my face...and you didn't," he remarked as he leaned down to tug off his boots and set them under the table out of the way. 

Logan glanced over his shoulder after he'd set the seasoned steak into the melted butter and oil. He watched while Scott rubbed his face, fingers slipping under his shades to press against his eyes. 

"Everything's fine back...home. Everything's great. Just...perfect." Scott sounded resigned and tired. 

"Riiiiight. It was so perfect, ya just had to get on your bike and head out here to the middle of nowhere to my primitive cabin when ya coulda stayed back there in luxury and locked yourself in your own room if ya didn't want all that holiday cheer," Logan taunted because he wanted to hear the whole of what was eating at Scott. He stabbed a fork into the steak and turned it over, revealing a perfect sear on the top side. He gave it a minute then turned the dial down on the stove to lower the heat. 

Another sigh and Scott looked up at Logan, caught him watching, and he just shrugged.

"What do you want me to say, Logan?" he asked, his shoulders hunched, arms on the table. 

"The fuckin' truth for starters. Kid, and I use that term only because you're still about a century younger'n me, you and I have been through too much together for you to withhold shit and me either not care what's gnawin' at ya or for me to pretend I don't know what you're talkin' about." Logan forked the steak out of the pan onto a plate, added another slab of butter into the pan and started cracking eggs. Three a piece should do it. He peeked at the biscuits in the oven then tugged them out with a hot pad and set them on another hot pad on the counter. 

He let Scott stew in all the explanations he could give for a little while, giving him a chance to focus on not breaking the yolks and getting the timing down for perfect over-medium eggs. He figured somewhere, some of their friends would look at their meal and feign heart problems at just the sight of it, but Logan thought the long-time leader could use a little decadence in his life, and since he didn't have a certain blonde giving it to him anymore...

Scott was about to answer. Three or four times, Scott was about to answer, each time with a different excuse on his lips. Suddenly, there was a plate in front of him with half a porterhouse on it and three fried eggs. He blinked behind his ruby lenses then looked up more to see a bowl of biscuits and a plate of softened butter set down at the center. Logan clattered silverware down by Scott's hand then claimed the chair across from him. 

"What'd she do this time, Scotty?" Logan asked, a gentler tone to his gruff voice. He only called Scott 'Scotty' when he was being kind and affectionate, and he could see the surprise on his friend's face. "Eat...and talk. And drink. There's more beer in the fridge," he added and cut into his half of the steak, already putting the first bite of steak and egg into his mouth. Then he reached for the bread to butter for himself while he waited. 

A surrendering chuckle broke free of his throat, and Scott relaxed enough to start cutting into his food. 

"I'd ask how you knew it was her, but..." 

"Yeah...but...," Logan finished for him then nudged the bowl toward Scott. "She kick ya out of her bed tonight? Refuse to come ta yours?"

Scott shook his head as he grabbed a biscuit and buttered it. 

"I wish it were that simple. Nah...Jean's decided she's interested in one of the new mutants who's been around lately. Suggested we could all three do...something, but...I'm just too tired for that shit anymore. It was one thing when it was you...and her and me...lately, but even that's..." 

Logan laughed. "Yeah, a bit weird. Jean's made it weird...weirder than it was way back when it wasn't so..." 

"...open and accepting," Scott tacked on, finishing Logan's thought and sentence. He started to eat, and his shoulders just drooped at the burst of flavor on his tongue, as if some of the world had been lifted off of them. 

It was another minute or two before Scott could speak again since eating became his focus.

"I'm just not...interested in that anymore. I thought it was cool, I guess. At first. You, her, me...Emma..." 

"Why aren't ya with Emma tonight instead of comin' here? I bet she's somewhere much cozier and posh than this old fire hazard," Logan asked, almost hesitant.

Scott paused mid-bite. "Oh she _is_ somewhere much cozier and much more posh. She's with Loki, Kate, Kate's girlfriend, Bobby, and Christian at Stark's fancy cabin in the woods. Apparently, Stark's joining them...or has joined them...or I don't know. Some...homey little get together to celebrate all the holidays." He shrugged again. "Logan, things with Emma have moved on from...complicated to over. She's with Tony and Loki now...and I'm a little weirded out trying to wrap my head around them as a couple...threesome. Whatever the kids are calling it these days." 

"Thruple. I think the Millennial...or Zoomer word you're looking for is 'thruple'. And yeah, seems weird, but I guess I can see it work. They're all geniuses...they're all rich and royalty. Well, Loki's royalty...the other two might as well be if the U.S. had titles like that. They like ta shop and spend money and have probably already bought out Paris at least once," Logan supplied. He made Scott laugh again, so he looked up into the red shades across from him. "What's so funny?" 

"You. You're probably the biggest walking anachronism I know...except for Rogers, but you're picking up on all the newfangled lingo," Scott teased and dug into his supper with more gusto now that Logan had set him at ease. It was really easy to be around Logan these days, now that all those old rivalries were put aside. "I don't know. I guess they make sense on some weird level, and Emma's happy, apparently. I can see it in her eyes...hear it in her voice. She hasn't closed the mind-connection between us completely, but it's...well, it's...heh...it's got a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door now, and frankly, I don't want to peek in there right now." 

Logan smirked then turned around and reached out to the fridge from his chair, grabbing out two more bottles of beer, popping the caps and sliding one across the table to Scott. He took a big pull off of his then worked on the rest of his supper. Normally, when he came up to his cabin, he preferred to be completely alone. He brought Kurt up here once or twice; brought Kate up a few times when he was training her, but Scott had only ever shown up when he needed to collect Logan for an emergency back at the school and none of the telepaths were able to mind-speak to him. 

"Well, it might be interesting ta see what those three might get up to. Loki and Emma are both pretty..." Logan cleared his throat and gave Scott a wicked grin. "...bendy, and given that Tony was one of her contacts and clients at the Hellfire Club, they've got a history and probably shared kinks. But I see why ya wouldn't want ta peek." 

"No more than you'd want to see inside Storm's head when she comes back from a weekend in Wakanda, old man," Scott gave back as good as Logan dished on the teasing, and he laughed when Logan just growled. He drank down half the beer then tucked back into his supper. 

After they'd finished eating, dishes washed and set into the rack at the edge of the sink, the two men sat over near the hearth. Logan crouched down to shift the ashes and add more wood while Scott made himself at home on the antediluvian sofa. The latter glanced at the time on his cellphone, and he sighed. 

"I should probably get back. Leave you to your peace and quiet," Scott started, but he hesitated to move. His sense of what was right expected him to leave, but the rest of him wanted to beat that first part of him into silence. 

"Shut up and stay where you're at, Slim. It's late enough that ya don't need ta be on the road, and you're not buggin' my peace and quiet," Logan insisted and gestured at the couch so that Scott would remain where he was. He pushed himself up and into the equally ancient armchair and stared across the three steps distance at his friend. 

Scott just nodded and didn't move. He was seated cross-legged, and his hands rested in his lap. 

"I could...sleep on your couch if you didn't mind," he hedged and patted the faded 'Country Squire' barkcloth cushion beside him. Logan's furniture choices were sparse, and rightly so, given it was usually only him up here. 

"That'd be fine. It's supposed ta pull out into a bed," Logan replied and tried hard not to glance behind him at the turn of the century brass bed that creaked and groaned under his own weight. He was surprised it still held him without dropping his ass onto the floor. 

Looking across at his friend, Scott tilted his head. 

"Supposed to?"

"Person I took it off of said it did. They were in the next town over, and they were tossin' it out 'cause they got a new one. I had the truck on me, and I took it off their hands. Kitty...sorry...Kate's crashed on it a few times. Kurt, too." 

Another bob of his head while they made small talk. 

They both hated small talk.

The two wound their way around conversation for the next hour until Scott finally lacked the resistance to hold back a yawn. That pulled Logan onto his feet. 

"Alright. I think I can take a hint," he joked. "You're bored, and that was your subtle way of tellin' me ta shut the hell up." 

Scott's face screwed up into an apologetic scrunch as he pushed himself to his sock-covered feet. 

"No...Logan, that's not..." He stopped speaking when Logan laughed and waved a hand. "Got it. You're fucking with me again. Fair enough." He grabbed two of the cushions and set them aside before reaching for the third. Once it was out of the way, he helped Logan tug on the pull-out bed. 

Both had to give hard yanks on it, as if it had been welded shut, but eventually it gave under their effort...

...and the metal frame groaned halfway out and stalled. 

There was no moving it beyond that point, no matter how hard they both heaved, leaving them both breathless and laughing. They couldn't even shove it back into place where Scott could just sleep on the couch portion. 

"Well, I've got no choice but to head back now...since your furniture has spoken and wants no one sleeping on it," Scott announced, still shaking a bit with laughter. Before he could even move for his shoes, Logan's hand on his chest stopped him in place.

"Nah. I've got a bed. It's not like we haven't shared a bed in the past...the not so distant past, and it's more comfortable than that monster anyway," the older mutant stated, firm but gentle all the same. "I'll toss that in the morning...after breakfast," Logan added, though morning up here was whenever the hell he felt like waking up and rolling out of bed. 

Scott finally allowed his shaded gaze to fall on the one and only bed in the whole place, especially now that the sofa bed was busted. 

"If you think it's got enough room for both of us," he gave as a last ditch effort at being polite. He blinked and looked into Logan's eyes the moment the hand at his chest curled into his shirt. 

Sweeter now, Logan stared up into Scott's face. His fingers gripped that shirt tighter. Gave it a tug toward the bed.

"Plenty of room, Scotty. I promise. Now...go get your ass comfortable and get into bed. I'm gonna shut out the lights, make sure the fire'll keep us warm throughout most of the night, and..." He watched as Scott cupped his fingers, squeezed them, and then eased them away from his shirt. Half-smiles exchanged between them, and then Scott turned and walked toward the bed, already tugging the flannel from his torso and leaving it draped over the metal frame at the foot of the bed. 

Logan ogled four breaths longer while Scott stripped down to just the tight boxers he wore, his eyes tracing over the almost-whole of that body he hadn't paid much attention to before. 

Well.

That was a lie.

In no time, all other lights were shut off in the cabin save the fire and one lamp that sat on the only nightstand by the bed. Outside, the snow had started up again, and Logan could pick up the sound of it landing on the ground and tap-tapping against the windows. The wind picked up, and he stripped down to no more than what Scott wore before he'd crawled under the covers. Logan slipped into the bed and studied Scott's back, which faced him while Scott watched the snow out of the closest window. Only the half-moon outside gave any sort of light in the woods, reflecting off the snow. 

Tentative fingers glided over the skin that bore a story of scars across Scott's back. The most prominent one came from Logan himself, and as the older mutant touched across it, he felt a lurch in his gut, as if he had no right to do this after the abuse he'd paid to this man. 

Scott surprised him, though, by arching toward his soothing fingers, his own either tucked beneath his head on the pillow or gripping the sheets. Logan couldn't help himself but slide even closer until they were pressed together friendlier than Jean had ever allowed them to be these past months in their strange shared bedrooms. He wrapped one arm around Scott and pulled him back just enough until they lay there spooned like lovers, and Logan undertook that title for them both by bringing his mouth to his friend's shoulder. 

"Logan..." 

" Scotty, don't even say anything...unless it's that ya want me ta stop," Logan fussed softly before pressing another kiss to the back of the former boy scout's neck. 

"Nope. Was just gonna say that that feels good. Better'n good...haven't felt this good in a while good, and...I hope it's something you keep doing and...maybe...you keep doing past tonight," Scott admitted. He smiled when he felt Logan's grin widen against his neck and that hand splay across his stomach, those fingers squeezing a little like Logan was already claiming him in that purely animal way he was known for. 

Logan hugged Scott tighter against his chest and slid his hand up to rest against the steady heartbeat he felt underneath his palm. Tomorrow he'd make Scott text someone back home to let them know he was with him, but he wouldn't let them, any of them, especially not the source of Scott's worse heartbreak and stress, bully him into going back. 

"Tomorrow we'll worry about where this is goin', Scotty. Tonight, just sleep," Logan cooed and rested his cheek against Scott's neck. 

They didn't fall asleep for a while. They watched the snow. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "In the Bleak Midwinter" by Christina Rossetti, first published in January 1872 and sung by a variety of artists as a Christmas/Yule song.


End file.
